Este Es Mi Cumpleaños Y De Nadie Más
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Me desperté al escuchar a mis queridas hijas molestarme con que me levantaba que se les hacía tarde para la escuela bla, bla, bla... ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Desdé cuando ellas me despertaban? ¿Porqué no se estaban molestando entre sí como siempre lo hacían? ¿Esto era bueno o... malo?


**N/A–** !HOLA¡ Aquí les habla _Momoko123_ extremadamente mordida y atacada por perros n.n*. Sip, me atacaron tres perros Pit Bull's hace unos días cuando venia de la secu. Dos de ellos me mordieron el musculo de la pierna y el brazo (Tranquilos no les paso nada a mis brazos y manos escritoras) él otro me rasguño la espalda y me tiro al suelo, seguramente me hubiera mordido si no fuera que una vieja apareció con un palo y los saco a palazos de mi cuerpo. Bueno, estaba algo dolorida de brazo y pierna pero se me paso cuando llegue a casa. Bien, debo agregar que en noviembre uno de esos perros me ataco sin previo aviso y me mordió la pierna, me dejo algo en shock por el susto, y ahora imaginence que me atacaron los tres, mi corazón se acelera cada ves que escucho pasos tras de mi... ¡Me dejaron media traumada!... Pero me recuperare, siempre lo hago. Bueno, con esta historia de las mías, les digo que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer – _Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z_ **No **me petenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaracion – Ni idea del nombre de la mamá de Momo, ni tampoco de su comportamiento hacia todo ser vivo, así que esto es parte de como me la imagino.

**.**

**.**

**Este Es Mi Cumpleaños Y De Nadie Más**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté al escuchar a mis queridas hijas molestarme con que me levantaba que se les hacía tarde para la escuela bla, bla, bla... ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Desdé cuando ellas me despertaban para que les haga el desayuno, para la escuela y secundaria, si ni siquiera les gustaba mucho ir? ¿Porqué no se estaban molestando entre sí como siempre lo hacían?

¿Esto era bueno o... malo?

Abrí mis ojos exageradamente para encontrar la cosa más linda que una madre puede pedir de sus hijas –o demonios que se hacían pasar por mis hijas–, y esposo.

Momoko se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tratando de no mirar –a duras penas– a la gran

torta de chocolate con glaseado de frutilla que estaba en una bandeja sostenido por ella –A quien engaño... ¡Esto es un milagro de los milagros!.

Kuriko estaba sosteniendo una taza de café, y también mis galletas –con glaseado de vainilla por dentro y de chocolate– Favoritas.

A un lado de ellas y con una sonrisa inocente estaba mi esposo, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y un pequeño regalito en la mano.

No entendía nada de esto... hoy solo era el día de... ¡Esperen nuevamente otro minuto! ¡Pero claro! ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO...! ...!Ja...¡ Una mujer jamas revela su edad verdadera.

Una sonrisa se asomo por la esquina de mi boca y salte como una loca poseída hacia arriba y empecé a bailar algo sin sentido y sin ritmo por toda mi cama.

–¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS~! Cumple ¡Cumple! ¡Cumpleaños! ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS~! –Empecé a gritar como una poseída mientras mis hijas y esposo reina como locos.

Luego de mis bailes locos, mis hijas queridas de mi alma –¿Quien no diría eso cuando sufrió ocho horas de contracciones con cada una, para tenerlas?– me entregaron la taza y las galletas, y me hicieron soplar las velitas de la torta ya que mi pobre Momo no soportaba más no comerla. Mi esposo me entrego el ramo de rosas y el regalito.

Bueno, tal ves si no me hubieran echado todas esas cosas en sima hubiera sido un poco mejor el festejo, y no tan "apretado" como ahora.

Abrí el regalo que me hicieron de parte de todos, y encontré un collar de oro con un pequeño articulito para poner fotos y esas cosas. En él había una palabra escrita y era "Familia" lo abrí y vi una miní-foto de todos juntos haciendo un "Paz y Amor" con nuestros dedos y guiñando a la cámara.

Todo fue en cámara lenta. Me levante desparramando todo por todas partes y salte hacia mi familia dándoles un apretado abrazo de oso y gritando:

–¡GRACIAS, SON LA MEJOR FAMILIA QUE TENDRE EN TODA MI VIDA! – Todos me quedaron mirando como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Yo solo me sentí un poco avergonzada por mi actitud cual la de una niña pequeña, pero ¡¿A quien le importaba?! Después de todo...

¡Este es mi cumpleaños y de nadie más!

**.**

**.**

**°°°°°FIN°°°°**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, primera historia que hago sobre la mamá de Momo-san.**

**¡Espero les aya gustado! **

**¡Y también que me dejen reviews!**

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
